Invader shy
by Invader Xen
Summary: Invader Shy gets sent to the distant planet of Equestria. There she will learn the magic of friendship and find her element. The element of Kindness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello hyumans. this is my first mlp crossover story. i really have nothing else to say so DISCLAIMER TIME DISCLAIMER My little pony:Friendship is magic belongs to Lauren Faust. Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. Invader Shy and AnGel belong to SeaBastion go check out his/her DA profile seabastian*deviantart*com/**

**(replace the * with .)**

* * *

Irkens dodged out of the way across the halls of the Massive. An irken ran across the halls to the Tallests'

chambers.

"*pant* you *pant pant* wanted to see* pant* me, my Tallest? *pant*" Panted Invader Shy (or just shy) "um yes we wanted to give you a new mision" Tallest Red said "yes? what is it?" Shy asked "we have decided to send you to the distant land of er. . . .what was the name of that planet again?" asked Purple "Equestria" Red replied "Equestria?" Shy asked "yes Equestria, the land of er. . .magic creatures" Purple said snikkering a little "so are you up for the job?" Red asked hopefully "um, y-yes my Tallest" Shy said in a quiet voice "great! then ready your Voot and get ready" Red said "um, yes sirs" Shy said as she ran of to prepare

Tallest P.O.V

The Tallests were in their chambers laughing loudly, but not loud enough for Shy to hear.

"can you actually believe she fell for that" Red said laughing "y-yeah" Purple said laughing more "as if there is a land of magical creatures" Red replied almost falling out of his chair from laughing so hard "ahahahaha, lets go eat food" Purple said who finally stop laughing

Invader Shy P.O.V

Shy went into her room to get her S.I.R

"come on AnGel, lets go" Shy said to AnGel "Oh, i hope I can do it" Shy hoped to herself as she go into her Voot cruiser and took off.

A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER

Shy finally spotted a planet ahead (i don't know if Equestria is a universe or a planet, so just go with it)

"computer identify that planet, um, please" Shy squeaked "Planet Equestria, the planet of unicorn, pegasus and earth ponies" the computer responded with a female sounding

voice "oh, looks like we are here" Shy said to AnGel

LATER THAT DAY. . . . ER. . . . . NIGHT

Invader Shy landed on the edge of a forest. Shy gets out of her voot.

"ok then, um, I guess I will work on my house" Shy said to no-one in particular

Shy got out her thingy and drew herself a small cottage. the device thingy turned into a screw and Shy played it on

the ground. The drill worked its way down and started constructing the cottage. (it is normal cottage in MLP:FiM

but with a secret base underneath).

"well, i guess that's taken care of, now for our disguises. . . . . . . . .i guess" Shy said quietly

Shy picked out a disguise and so did AnGel. Shy came out as a light yellow coated long pink maned pegasus pony

with three pink butterflies as her cutie mark. AnGel was just a white bunny.

"it certainly feels different, and I can fly" Shy said smiling a little "come on AnGel" Shy said picking up AnGel walking into her cottage. "when morning comes...I guess I will have a look around" Shy said to AnGel.

* * *

**A/N and there you have it. I know it is really short. but I am not good at writing long stories. so yeah. that is all.**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. please review.**


	2. Character Profile

Invader Shy

Name:Shy

Age:15 irken years 158 earth years

Rank: dfect (but she doesn't know that) (the tallest don't like her very much)

personality: Invader Shy is quiet, shy and she is kind to anyone. She loves animals and can understand them

Appearance: Shy is an irken with light green skin, long lekku which is curled at the tip and is pink, she has auniform like Tak's but it yellow with butterflies on the front and the back tail, her pak is white with yellow spots, she wears blue leggins and brown boots up to her ankles.

Bio: Shy was a defective from the first day she was 'born' but the Tallest don't tell her that because she can get upset very easily and they don't want to hear her whining. so far she has conqured 2 planets.


End file.
